Broken Bird
by TheChickenStyle
Summary: The tales of Gibbs domination of Abby in an AU story. Everything is similar but you only see their sex life. The one in which Abby tends to ever dark fantasy Gibbs has every had. AU/Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Bird

Title: Broken Bird

Genre: Romance/Erotic

Rating: R/MA

Pairing: Gabby (Leroy J. Gibbs and Abby S.)

Gibbs cleared his throat again. His basement was in a mess. The scrambling struggle between him and his newly broken slave was evident. His boat was pristine now after a quite cleaning. He turned to the door in the back and swung it open. Inside was a younger girl with pitch black hair tied, beaten, sweaty, and tired. She was bound to a stool, one of Gibbs' favorite tools for breaking women.

The girl's name was Abby Sciuto, his sexy forensics scientist. He had his eye on this one since day one. He sipped his bourbon casually, though the scratch on his left check suggested otherwise. His silvery hair was a messy tussle, but now was starting to settle back into style. The girl was asking for it. Those tight clothes, short skirts, low cut shirts and black bras were driving him crazy. Earlier this evening he decided to finally break her, and that he did. He smiled at his prize.

She was still swaying a little bit. Her naked body dripping with his cum. Her nipples erect and her eyes glazed over. The dildo on the stool stood beneath her lips, barely grazing the skin. The machine had pumped her for the last hour until she screamed and gave into her desires. Her first forced orgasm was long before that. She was attracted to him. She loved him and therefore was easy to bend.

Gibbs walked over and pulled her chin up so he could see her eyes.

"You may speak now." He growled

"I'm ready to please you, master." She said with a weak smile.

"Good girl. Now, I'm going to unhook you and then you need to get ready with a shower. Tomorrow is Sunday, our day off, so I've got lots planned for you, Abigail." Gibbs said as he undid the straps on her hands.

Abby got up and left, into the shower. Gibbs went upstairs and quickly found a mattress with some extra linen. He towed it up to his room and placed it in the corner. He also put a book from his shelf there. Without looking he picked up a copy of "Treasure Island" and set it down next to the bed for the time he was gone at church.

-The next day-

Gibbs returned home with a snappy suit on, which he hurriedly climbed out of. He put on a loose shirt and some pants that would slid off easily. He went upstairs to find his slave reading the book happily. She was so engrossed in the story that she didn't realize that he was behind her. The mere thought of her completely at his mercy made his cock jump. He tried to stay calm. She needed a demonstration first to straighten her out. As he stepped up behind her, she regained her senses and shook a bit. She tried not to make any sudden movements. She slowly sat the book down and sat waiting.

"Good Girl. Today I will have to show you something that will help to prepare you for any further punishments you may have." Gibbs said in the most deep, husky voice he could. He knew that that voice was an instant arousal for Abby. She perked up a bit as he led her back to the dungeon.

He sat her down and rummaged through his bag. The NIS T-Shirt loosely furled around his chest drooped as he stooped over to pick up the butt plug and vibrator.

He brought them over and showed her each of them.

"These are only minor punishments. Worst things stay unsaid for now" he concluded. He noticed that something was on her mind. "Permission to speak." He growled.

"I was just wondering what you had planned for me today." She said meekly.

Gibbs chuckled and turned her around. Easily hoisting her up and pulling her against his pelvis. He grinded against her, in a slow even motion, his bulging cock staying erect against Abby's bare ass. He pushed them up to the wall and began a slight hump against her.

Abby gasped and let out a quiet moan as Gibbs started kissing at her neck, stopping every now and then to realign their hips. He started a little faster of a motion as he slid his hands down, one hand on her ass cheek, the other inching up to her pussy. She was dripping wet. He parted the lips and started to smell her sweet scent as he did so. If he hadn't gotten this damn cold then maybe he would have smelled her earlier. He penetrated her with ease, pumping two fingers in and out of her moist pussy. Gibbs smiled and began humping faster as he pushed his luck with three fingers. Faster and faster, their hearts both pumped to keep up with the shallow breaths and hurried panting.

Suddenly, a great moaned escaped Abby as she came all over his hand. He smirked and shook his hand dry, tasting a finger of her delicious nectar. She obediently dropped into a sprawled out position beneath him as he stripped off the little clothing he was wearing. He readied him self and slid into her. He felt a great sensation tingle up through himself and undoubtedly her too. He started to move in and out steadily as he leaned over her and met her lips with his. His truly broken bird.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Bird

Chapter 2

"Abby…" Gibbs moaned loudly as she sat scantly clad with a sailor's uniform. She sat on the deck of his nearly finished boat and did a little sexy dance. Gibbs sat in his viewing chair watching her.

Abby wrapped herself around the mast and did a slight humping motion against it. Gibbs immediately became exited. Abby unbuttoned her top and let her luscious breasts hang in the white bra. Gibbs was ready to enter. He walked up on to the deck in his recently cleaned marine uniform. Abby brushed up against him. Abby did a good humping motion on his uniform. Gibbs fell into the motion. He followed her to the bow.

Gibbs watched her drop what little bit of a khaki skit she had, revealing some nice white underwear.

"Front and center!" he barked. Abby instantly stood in perfect posture, her spine almost as erect as his throbbing cock. He growled and watched her shiver.

"Say what's on your mind." Gibbs commanded. After breaking her, she has become more relaxed and spoke in a more comfortable tone around him.

"Well it's just that I feel kind of awkward around this boat. I mean, it's kind of weird to be walking around on an unfinished boat. I just thought when you—I mean we, imagined this it would be on a finished boat. Not that you thought the same thing that I—" Abby rambled until Gibbs put a finger to her lip.

"Abs… This is fine." He said in a loving tone of voice.

He leaned her against the rail of the boat and kissed her passionately, feeling her up all over. He felt her body spasm under his rock hard body that controlled her so well. She motioned her cervix into him, swaying her hips into his and out. He reached over her underwear and rubbed her pussy. He slipped the knife from his pocket with his other hand and brought it to her underwear. She gave a small jump of uncomforting.

Gibbs smiled and broke the kiss. Abby kept her eyes shut in anticipation. When Gibbs cut off the movement, she realized that he wouldn't move without her eyes. She opened up her eyes and trained them on Gibbs' wonderful piercing blue eyes. He loved her green eyes. Those eyes were like rich emeralds of immeasurable preciousness. He ran the flat of the knife in between her lips, still protected by her panties. She let loose a moan. Gibbs cupped her face with his rough hands.

Then suddenly, the knife sliced off the clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Bird

Chapter 3

Abby let a gasp pass through her lips. She let her eyes roll up into her head a little bit in such absolute lust. Gibbs grimaced and let the knife playfully fiddle with her clit harmlessly. She started swaying in to Gibbs more forcefully, but Gibbs didn't give way. He stood still as he worked the non sharp end of the knife out of her lips. He lightly dropped the knife as to not scratch the boat.

Gibbs started to feel his cock getting agitated. It hurt like crazy, yet he was enjoying this sight almost as much as she wasn't. Gibbs slid two fingers inside of her. He fucked her with two a little, and then realized she wasn't feeling his control enough and stuck in three fingers. She let out a breath of pain as he slowly and steadily moved in and out.

After receiving that reaction, Gibbs decided to push his luck and slipped that fourth finger in. She screamed and fell against him, her head over his shoulder, her hands flying up to grab his shoulders. Gibbs reached around with his free hand and groped her ass cheek. Abby urged him further, but Gibbs stayed the same pace.

The feeling was horrible. Gibbs was moving at such a steady speed and suddenly she came all over his hand. He felt relieved as he laid her on the deck, deciding on his next move. Gibbs leaned over her and slid inside her. His head filled with a rush of excellence and growled as her rag doll body lay, her arms still wrapped around his shoulders. He leaned over as he pumped in and out of her with a rhythm of motion.

Abby realized that he was leaning onto her neck. Gibbs licked her neck and kissed up it until they met at a kiss. She held back for a moment.

Why?

Just then she exploded with a feeling a joyous orgasm and after a second returned the kiss even harder. Gibbs rolled off her and looked around. He didn't remember taking of his uniform or her bra, but yet there their clothing lay. It was strewn across the boat's nearly completed desk.

They sat in his basement heaving and sighing with lust. Abby dared not to move until her master was ready. Actually she was fine just sitting there with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Bird

Chapter 4 – Punishment

Gibbs growled as he struts around Abby. She was lying on his table. She lay bound and pristine. Not for long though. Gibbs pulled out his whip. It wasn't too big, but just big enough.

"This ought to show you not to talk back to your Master!" He growled. "You will always be in the mood and willing to please me. No more smart-ass remarks after this!" he roared as he pulled up his arm and lashed out at Abby's stomach three times. Abby whimpered as three welts appeared across her stomach.

"If you cry, you'll get to sit in the chair all night." Gibbs warned.

Abby quickly straightened up after that comment. Gibbs lashed out two whips on each of her breasts. Abby let out a gasp and her eyes welled up a bit. Gibbs held the whip back up in the air, waiting to see if she would break… But she held back her tears. Gibbs smiled and parted her legs.

"No, Master, please don't-No!" She cried out. Gibbs smiled and let the whip crack on her pussy as she bucked in the air wildly screaming. He land four more then put the whip down. Feeling satisfied, he went over to Abby. Her eyes welled up with tears.

She had to hold them back. Her Master was in charge and- too late. A drop of salty tear left her eye and rolled down her cheek. Gibbs' finger caught it and he snickered.

"Looks like I'll be sleeping alone tonight." He glowered at his scared submissive slave. He slowly untied her and slung her over his shoulder as she desperately tried to reason with him. Gibbs placed her on the expensive chair and fitted her holes just right. He brought an electrode to her clitoris and one for each nipple. Under the electrodes was an egg shaped vibrator that vibrated or shocked on intervals.

"Ten hours." He stated as he plugged the torturous device in. Slowly, a tiny inflatable dildo slipped as far into Abby's pussy as it could then started to expand. Abby let out a gasp as it filled her up completely. Then, a butt plug snaked up her ass. All of a sudden, the vibrators started to vibrator as Gibbs strapped Abby in and the butt plug and dildo rapidly fucked her. This continued for 10 minutes. They would all stop for 4 minutes, then the electrodes would give out a shock for 60 seconds and the vibrating and fucking would begin again. This went on for ten hours.

The next morning, Gibbs came down with his NIS sweatshirt on and his coffee in his hand. He sipped the coffee and smiled at the pool of juices the Abby sat in. Her head was down as she shivered. Gibbs knew she had at least 4 forced orgasms throughout the night. He heard another few that were deliberate because he heard her scream his name as she came but had drifted to sleep for the last 5 hours, so was unaware of anything else that had happened.

Gibbs stomped up to her and grasped her chin in his hand. He pulled her face up to his and smiled at her.

"Aren't you going to talk back to me now?" He asked.

"No— never again, Master!" She hurriedly replied.

Gibbs snickered and untied her from the chair. He took her to the shower and ran a hot steamy bath for her to wash off in. He grabbed a towel and a bucket of soapy water and headed into the back room of his basement to scrub the cum dripping from the feared chair.

"Thanks, old pal" He murmured to the chair as he started to wipe it off.


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Bird

Chapter 5 – Mistakes

Gibbs woke up hearing Abby's screams. He ran downstairs. She was in the chair but it had become jammed. What was he thinking, leaving her all alone without supervision? He was such and idiot. He helped her out and shut the accursed machine off. He pulled Abby out and laid her on the floor.

"I could have heard you, why didn't you use the safe word Abby?" He said suddenly.

"I thought I could handle it. You seemed so serious about all this… I—We…" She rambled through breathes.

"No Abby… No… No more of this… I hurt you… I can't do that again… I love you too much Abs." He said.

Gibbs carried Abby upstairs and dressed her in He overnight clothes. He didn't want to touch her as she lay on the bed heaving and sighing. She was still crying tough. Gibbs reached up behind his head and smacked his head.

"Abs…" He said and then did the one thing he believed he would never do. He apologized.

"Abs, I'm so sorry…" He said.

Abby reached up and kissed Gibbs.

"I love you Gibbs… and you're the only one that can satisfy my cravings for pain…" She said.

Gibbs reached out and brushed his hand over her face then sat down in the bed with her and cuddled her. They just sat there, laughing and joking, kissing and nuzzling, leaning and loving.


End file.
